


人虎先生的烦恼

by mukurokc



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurokc/pseuds/mukurokc
Summary: 人虎先生金钟国有个不一般的烦恼，这和他的翼人男朋友多少有一点关系





	人虎先生的烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 哎想看男人打架_(:з」∠)_  
> 啊slump_(:з」∠)_  
> 随便瞎写写，白水记剧情（  
> 战乱设定（感谢人马小姐的烦恼 虽然世界观完全不同但是各种种族设定真的real好用（x  
> 然而还是各种私设  
> 本来想随便发撸否的结果发不出去（  
> 也不知道是不是有敏感词，嗯（
> 
>  
> 
> 人虎本来和人马一样是六肢的，即上半身为人，下半身有虎／马的四肢，但不知为何现代的人虎只有四肢，下身是虎的两肢……

翼人们在战区空中巡逻寻找剩余的敌人，翼人接到命令在树林上方低空巡逻，距离地面还有5米。  
人虎躲在角落里耳朵轻动仔细辨认着对方对讲机里的消息，厚实的脚掌踩在地面没有一丝声息的在阴影里移动。  
移动速度逐渐加快，毫不知情的翼人依旧在树林上方盘旋，白色的衣角在空中划出轨迹。  
！  
就在一瞬间，人虎在高速奔跑后腾空跳起，将到达最低点的翼人抓住，两人滚动着到了地面。  
即使是最低点也有将近3米多的距离，人虎的跳跃力可见一斑。  
一番挣扎后人虎将翼人按在了地面，翼人这才看清了人虎的脸。狰狞的面孔隐约看得出原本的清秀，尖利的牙齿抵在他的喉管附近，是饿极了要吃了他吗？真是野兽的本性！可是人虎，这世界上还有人虎存在？

翼人小心翼翼的将手伸向身后的对讲机，然而暴怒的人虎很快就发现将对讲机踢到一边，翼人的手一瞬间拿起了对讲机旁边的石头用力敲在了人虎的头顶，趁着人虎痛苦的吼叫的同时抽身出来试图飞走  
人虎的脸上已经覆盖了血迹，然而还是迅速的扑住了翼人将翼人的右翼抓伤了一块，翼人跌落在地上，捂着右翼和人虎面对面的站着

战争一触即发

然而覆盖着整块区域上空的其他翼人很快发现了他们，人虎寡不敌众，被麻醉枪击中装进了加固的原本为装人马的笼子。  
翼人在一边看着人虎痛苦的眼神，无言沉默。

翼人是在翼人群中也极有影响力的人，这次又抓到人虎立了大功，翼人说想去见见人虎。

“看到我这样你就开心了吧”  
“……原来你会说话啊”

翼人开始给人虎送饭了，每天和他聊上几句，虽然人虎不怎么搭理他，偶尔开口就是嫌他烦。

人虎不喜欢洗澡。虽然他是个阶下囚，没人在意他洗不洗澡，但他毕竟是现存的唯一被发现的人虎，为了表示善待囚犯，他得看上去被好好照料。  
翼人觉得自己像是养了一只大猫。  
人虎特别不喜欢洗头。翼人小心的给他揉耳朵后面。  
人虎的尾巴尖都炸开了，一直在地上敲，翼人把手臂伸到人虎嘴边，让他不舒服就咬。  
“你是圣人吗”  
人虎咕哝着，张大嘴叼住了翼人的手臂。  
“我是翼人”  
翼人给他刷背，默默羡慕人虎的背肌。  
人虎没有咬他，但是尖尖的牙在他的手臂上留下两个小小的坑。

 

“你为什么会在那里啊”  
翼人坐在人虎身边，揉他跳的太高被天花板撞到的头。  
人虎瘫在地上把下巴垫在翼人的膝盖上哼唧  
“什么？谁叫你把鱼竿放在那上面，鱼线掉下来一截，不是让人很想抓吗！”  
人虎因为表现良好加上翼人的担保，已经解除了最高监视级别，现在和翼人一起住在翼人政府提供的特殊房子里。  
“不是啦，我是说那个时候，我们遇见的时候，你为什么会在那里”  
翼人捏了捏人虎的后颈，笑他的狩猎本能。

人虎沉默了一会，把脸埋进翼人的大腿，用牙叼着翼人裤子的布料磨  
“我刚逃出来，那个时候”  
人虎吸了吸鼻子  
“但是逃出来之后发现外面也没什么两样，到处都是焦土，在树林里潜伏了几天……然后饿了，看到满天飞的翅膀就想抓一个烤了吃”  
人虎轻轻咬了咬翼人大腿上的肉，一溜烟站起来跑了  
“……呀你！我的裤子！”  
翼人对着裤子上的两个洞抓狂。  
但是翼人从此再也没有问过人虎以前的事情。

人虎有段时间很喜欢抱着翼人，在翼人身上各种嗅  
翼人看着这只团在身上的大猫不知道在想什么  
有一天翼人突然很晚回来，忧心忡忡的坐在沙发上，人虎照样凑上去，靠在翼人身上问他怎么了  
“我觉得你这段时间不太正常……一个养猫的朋友听到了和我说，你可能是发情了，然后给了我这个”  
翼人拿出了一个棉棒  
翼人第一次被人虎咬了

 

“你想出去吗？”  
人虎正在阳光下伸着懒腰，听到这句话差点抻着  
他对着翼人认真的表情张了张嘴，不知道说什么好  
他当然想。要不是因为翼人他早就逃走了，被关在这小小的房子内他何其无聊又不甘，但是他若是自己逃了，翼人势必会被追责，而要他和翼人一起逃……  
翼人不会和他一起逃的。  
过了这么久，他还是得说服自己，翼人不会为了他背叛整个翼人族的事实。  
他就是因为翼人是这样的人所以才喜欢他的不是吗。

但是让他一辈子待在这个小小的牢笼里吗？  
不要说他会受不了疯掉，在那之前翼人们就会先做出什么的。在翼人，龙人，角人和人鱼分割势力的这个世界上，为了占有更多的人马已经让世界上各国家之间挣破脑袋，世界上现存的唯一人虎，若是能成功繁衍复制，不知会成为多大的战力，他能全身而退的可能性太小了

“我前几天才知道，SNS上发起了一个万人签名请愿活动”  
翼人尴尬的摸了摸鼻子  
“我之前啊，提出了一个申请来着，因为被驳回了所以就没有告诉你。不过不知道网民们怎么知道的，发起了一个请愿活动，申请的批准今天下来了”

人虎的眼睛因为翼人难得的支支吾吾的样子紧张的瞪得老大

“你可以从这里出去，但是可能要委屈你签一份卖身契给我了”

人虎的面前放着一张写着“婚姻申请书”的薄纸。

 

“……在这里签名就行吗”  
“嗯，你答应了？”  
“你烦死了，这怎么写啊我翼人语不好”  
“国钟啊，这里写错了”  
“什么？呀！别吓我啊！真是的这哥怎么这样啊！”

END.


End file.
